Longest Time
Longest Time by Billy Joel is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Artie, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, and Sam with the New Directions. The lights have finally returned at McKinley High, and as the New Directions badly want to jam out, Will gives them a new challenge. To sing, only with their voices - no musical instruments, no bottles or objects. They use the chance to sing an a cappella version of Longest Time, clicking their fingers, whistling and using their voices. During the dance, Kitty continues to give Ryder sad looks after his rejection of her in the school library. Will applauds their hard work after they have finished the performance. Lyrics Artie with New Directions: Woah-ooh-oh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time) Woah-ooh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Artie: If you said goodbye to me tonight (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) There would still be music left to write Kitty (with New Directions): What else could I do I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (For the longest time) Artie: Once I thought my innocence was gone (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Now I know that happiness goes on Kitty: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Artie and Kitty (with New Directions): I haven't been there (for the longest time) Artie with New Directions: Woah-ooh-oh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time) Woah-ooh-oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Sam: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) And the greatest miracle of all Marley: Is how I need you And how you needed me too Marley and Sam (with New Directions): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Ryder (with New Directions): Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Jake: Who knows how much further we'll go on (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Marley (with New Directions): I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (For the longest time) Ryder (with New Directions): I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself Hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Artie: I don't care what consequence it brings (Ryder: Oh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) I have been a fool for lesser things Artie and Kitty (with New Directions): I want you so bad I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) Artie (and Marley) with New Directions: Woah-ooh-oh-oh (Jake: The longest) (For the longest time) Woah-ooh-oh (Marley: Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah-ooh-oh (Marley: The longest time) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah-ooh-oh (Jake: The longest) Artie with Marley and New Directions: For the longest time Trivia *This is the third a capella performance on Glee which is not done by The Warblers, the first being Rolling in the Deep, and the second being How Will I Know. *The actual name of this song is The Longest Time. This is the second time that the name of a song has been altered. The other two being My Dark Side and ''Thousand Miles''. It remains unknown, in all cases, why the titles are changed. *For unknown reasons, this version features slightly altered lyrics than the original. Gallery 555846 508813765822078 511610659 n.jpg 61520 508813792488742 1574611612 n.jpg Gle 420 performance for the longest time tagged 2500 640x360 28170307937.jpg KittyLT.png ArtieLT.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.46.55.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.47.32.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.47.54.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.54.30.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.57.40.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.58.06.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.58.26.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.01.32.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.01.50.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.02.08.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.02.48.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.03.00.png TheLongestTime.gif Tumblr inline mnorqqZ8SM1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mnorqhMAFK1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif longesttime.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four